


Icarus

by sylvieb94 (rhettmclovely)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Link's POV, M/M, Teen Angst, idk man the gist of it is A N G S T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhettmclovely/pseuds/sylvieb94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link remembers how it was when this thing first started. He can’t quite figure out how they finally got here. It feels like it was three centuries ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> some more angst because i'm trash.  
> hope you enjoy it~

Link remembers how it was when this thing first started. It feels like it was three centuries ago. Rhett feels warm and so comfortable against him. But it wasn’t always like this.

  
Link was fifteen. His mother was working nights and he shouldn’t be afraid to stay home alone. This was Buies Creek, after all. There was nothing to be afraid of. Well, there were no robbers to be afraid of. Rhett told him he’d stay with him and Link was too relieved to even pretend like he didn’t want him to. They lied on the floor, in a makeshift bed made of blankets and pillows. Link didn’t feel right making Rhett sleep on the floor alone and Rhett wouldn’t let him sleep on the floor, so he could take the bed, especially when he barely fit in it, to begin with. So they both lied on the floor, pretending to go adventures and playing make-believe games, they were too old for. As Rhett doze off (Link couldn’t believe he had fallen asleep first for once), he threw his gangly arms and legs over Link’s body, nuzzling his chin into his shoulder, and Link had never felt safer.

  
A few months had gone by since Link finally admitted to himself that he liked Rhett. That he liked-liked Rhett. The thought that Rhett might like him that way had never crossed his mind, for a second. He had figured that this would be his cross to bear. He’d fly as close to the sun, for as long as he could, until his wings were burnt to a crisp.

  
But something had changed, and by the time they got up, Link was convinced he could see something in his best friend, some indication that he might feel something for him too. As they ate cereal and talked and watched tv, Link could feel these feelings build up until couldn’t bear it anymore, and he had to lean in and kiss the taller boy. He could have sworn minutes had gone by, when Rhett pulled away with an angry look on his face.

  
“What the fuck are you doing? What do you think I am? I ain’t a…” Link wished he hadn’t heard that word but he did, and it hurt so bad. Rhett never broke eye contact with him and he thought he was going to be sick. “If you were any other guy, I would kick your ass for even thinking you do that to me” he said, before storming out. Link couldn’t say anything, even though he wanted to. He wanted to say he was sorry, but the words wouldn’t come out.

  
He can’t quite figure out how they got here, even though he remembers every second of every year they’ve spent together. He can’t quite figure out how he had the nerve to go face Rhett, the day after that kiss. He can’t figure out how scaredy-cat Link Neal had gone up to Rhett, so much taller, so much stronger, who had been so angry less than 24 hours before, as if nothing had happened. He can’t quite figure out how they both pretended nothing had happened and went right back to being best friends. Link can’t quite figure out how the fire he felt inside his body, every time Rhett accidentally touched him, didn’t make him burnout. He can’t quite believe that Rhett did kiss him too, with his cheeks burning red, in Link’s room, the only sound around them their own shallow breathing. He can’t quite believe he saw that strong boy crumble in front of him, as he cried and whispered how wrong it was for them to do any of this.

  
Link can’t quite work out how they got here, after years of what felt like going in circles. Of Rhett kissing him and then saying that it was wrong, that he wasn’t that word he had called Link that day, and that Link probably wasn’t either. Neither of them could possibly be. They had made a mistake and it was wrong and it was a sin and it would never happen again. But it felt like anything but a mistake or a sin, to Link. It was the holiest he had ever felt. He wished he could go numb, so he could just go through the motions, whenever Rhett decided he could do it anymore. But he never did. Every time he felt as if his heart was being ripped out of his chest.

  
Link can’t quite figure out how they finally got here. Link can’t believe the man who now lies by his side was that boy. He can’t believe that other boy was himself, either. It feels like it was three centuries ago. They’ve grown so comfortable. Rhett, even more than him. He can’t believe how in love Rhett is with him and how he has no problem showing it to anyone. Link wishes he could have known back then, how worth it it would all be. Link can’t quite figure out how they got here, but he’s so glad they did.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making it to the end of this mess ❤️


End file.
